The present invention relates to disposable razors. More particularity the present invention relates to manual razor heads which may be permanently or detachably connected to a razor handle. In even greater particularity the present invention relates to disposable shaving razors having a continuous cutting edge contained in a razor head or frame. And in even greater particularity the present invention to disposable shaving razor having a continuous cutting edge supported within a razor head or frame wherein removal of the cutting edge from the razor head or frame will eliminate the cutting characteristics of the cutting edge.
The disposable razor head is a commonly known device typically comprised of one or more cutting edges or blades mounted within a plastic frame. The disposable razor heads are commonly attached to a handle. The cutting edges or blades typically co-extend the frame and are approximately an inch in length. Many disposable razors have two cutting edges. The edges themselves are disposed in space parallel relation with each cutting edge functioning separately.
Such disposable razors are the norm and have been commonly provided to incarcerated criminals or institutionalized mental patients as a means for shaving. As one might imagine, the human mentality quickly realized that a disposable razor could be disassembled by cracking the frame and removing the separate cutting edges or blades. As the blades are approximately an inch long and razor sharp, these blades are commonly reattached to a handle and used as weapons or a means for inflicting self-harm.
What is needed is a disposable razor head having a razor edge that can be used for shaving that will resist tampering wherein the removal of the cutting blade from the frame will cause the cutting edge to disintegrate and thus prevent the reuse of the cutting edge as a weapon.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a disposable shaving razor head for use in a penal or institutional environment that cannot be used as a weapon or means for inflicting self-harm.
In support of the principal object, another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable shaving razor wherein removal of the cutting edge from the frame will cause the cutting edge to disintegrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable shaving razor that meets the foregoing objectives while providing a continuous cutting edge for maximum shaving efficiency.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are accomplished through the use of a plurality of tiny blades supported in coplanar arrangement within a plastic case such that the cutting edge of each blade is maintained in substantially linear alignment with the cutting edges of the other blades to form a continuous cutting edge. The case would physically grip the blades in such a manner that destruction of the case in an effort to remove the blades would cause the tiny blades to separate and become dysfunctional as a continuous cutting edge. The case includes first and second grip members held in pressed abutment with the blades. A backplate is connected to the first and second grip members and together therewith forms a slot in which the blades are received. The blades are positioned in abutment with the backplate with the cutting edges defined by each blade positioned in substantially linear alignment. Each blade may define an engagement member which can be received in an engagement channel defined by the case to lock the blades within the slot. Ridges may also be defined on the interior of the slot to maximize gripping contact with the blades.